Pour que tu sois mien
by AngelScythe
Summary: Il n'y a pas à dire. Envy peut être très cruel quand il veut quelque chose. Et la chose qu'il désire en ce moment même n'est autre qu'Edward Elric, qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer au labo n 5.


Auteur : Angelscythe of course ^-^

Genre : Yaoi, viol, romance…

Couple : Un peu de RoyEd and Surprise ;)

Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : Dédicacé à Chii46 ^-^

Note2 : Ceci est un OS dont la suite s'appelle Au Cœur Pur (fait déjà avant XD) [Vive la chronologie]

_**Pour que tu sois mien !!!**_

Envy s'assit sur la table du salon de sa chère mère. Il regarda le plafond. Il n'était pas là pour longtemps. Il comptait vite repartir. La vieille femme arriva enfin et Envy soupira en la regardant arriver. Il se remit juste sur ses pieds, il ne comptait pas s'agenouiller comme les autres, il ne l'avait jamais fait, ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Dante lui présenta un bocal remplit de chose de couleur rouge virant sur le rose.

- Toi et Lust allez me rendre un service ! Dit la vieille.

Envy grogna. Il regardait fixement le bocal.

- Un certain Maes Hughes se doute de quelque chose. Il faudrait que vous alliez à central pour régler cette affaire… Annonça Dante.

- Central ? Fit Envy avant d'avoir un sourire carnassier.

Le vert tendit la main vers le bocal. La vieille lui mit dans la main et l'homonculus ramena son précieux trésor vers lui.

- Nous irons. Dit Envy avant de partir.

Le vert alla prévenir Lust puis ils se rendirent à central. Le vert informa la luxure qu'il avait quelque chose à faire et lui faussa compagnie. Ils avaient bien sûr mis les pierres en lieu sûr. Envy fila au QG de Central et se transforma devenant un banal militaire avant de rentrer. Il se demandait si le petit FullMetal Nabot était là. Il l'avait à peine rencontré, mais il avait décidé qu'il lui plaisait bien. Malheureusement pour Envy le Fullmetal était à l'hôpital. Le vert quitta donc le QG et se transforma en infirmière sexy pour aller à l'hôpital. Il trouva aisément la chambre, puisque la secrétaire lui répondit sans problème au vu de son uniforme.

Envy monta donc jusqu'à la chambre du Fullmetal. Il frappa et entra. Devant lui un spectacle des plus étranges. Un homme pencher sur le lit d'Edward l'embrassant et visiblement pas un simple baiser mais bien un baiser langoureux. Envy venait de perdre sa proie ce qui le mettait dans un profond état de colère. Ce type était son ennemi à présent.

Ledit homme se releva et Edward fut gêné. Envy poussa un grognement et sortit de la pièce. Il quitta l'hôpital et reprit sa forme et tant qu'à faire il alla tuer des humains innocents qui n'avait rien demandé.

- Te voilà d'une humeur bien massacrante ! Dit Lust en le voyant couvert de sang.

Envy l'ignora et alla se doucher pour se débarrasser du sang. Puis il repartit dehors, il y avait une terrasse près de la chambre d'Edward, il alla observer. Il suffisait de se transformer en mouche et il pourrait tout voir. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Il se transforma en mouche et s'installa sur la vitre. Edward était occupé à discuter avec ce type. Roy si Envy avait bien compris. D'ailleurs ce Roy avait des mains baladeuses, pouvait remarquer Envy. L'homonculus n'était pas jaloux de ce que faisait le grand brun. Il avait juste envie d'aller l'encastrer dans le mur pour capturer sa nouvelle proie.

- Non…je ne suis pas prêt. Fit Edward d'un ton un peu suppliant avant de retirer la main de Roy d'un endroit très intime.

Envy aurait bien sourit si une mouche avait des lèvres. Il se contenta donc de penser à un rire maléfique. Il allait l'avoir Edward et avec l'aide de Roy en plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre, le lendemain, le soir. Envy rentra donc content d'avoir fait une telle trouvaille pour son plan machiavélique. Il resta donc toute la nuit à revisser son magnifique plan alors que Lust réfléchissait à « comment tuer Hughes sans que ça se voit ? ». Envy n'en avait rien à faire, il avait bien mieux à penser quand même, puisqu'il pensait à son intérêt personnel. Le lendemain Envy s'énervait qu'il doive attendre le soir pour être au calme.

Il finit par aller piquer le café d'une femme et le boire pour goûter. Envy était dehors en train d'avancer dans Central avec l'apparence de monsieur x. Il alla, de temps en temps voir comment évoluait la situation d'Edward et du fameux Roy. Ce qui énerva d'autant plus Envy, transformer à nouveau en mouche. Râlait car Edward était absent. Il revint bien heureusement pour Envy le soir. Ce qui plut à Envy. Surtout qu'Al était retourné dehors.

Le vert descendit donc de l'hôpital et se transforma en Roy. Il entra dans l'hôpital et grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de celui-ci. Il était seul. Envy sourit et s'approcha du lit du malade. Le vert s'assit sur le bord du lit et embrassa Edward. Comme il ce l'était imaginé ses lèvres étaient divines. Elles avaient une douceur que le vert n'avait jamais sentit jusqu'à présent et la réponse au baiser était parfaite. Edward savait embrasser, ça se sentait. Envy lui demanda donc l'entrée de sa bouche en lui léchant les lèvres. Edwrad ne se fit pas prier pour entrouvrir les lèvres et aller chercher de lui-même le contact avec cette langue tentatrice.

Envy alla même jusqu'à lui caresser avec douceur le flanc, tandis qu'Edward venait s'agripper à Envy en lui prenant les épaules. Ce fut Edward qui stoppa le baiser en premier. Envy grimpa à califourchon sur le blond. Il lui retira son haut.

- Roy ? Interrogea Edward étonné.

- Chut ! Fit Envy, toujours transformé en Roy.

Le vert lui lécha le torse, faisant gémir Edward. Envy continua un court instant avant de se débarrasser des draps puis de déboutonner le pantalon d'Edward.

- Roy ! Non ! Fit Edward.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas me le donner, je le prendrais ! S'exclama Envy.

Il attrapa les bras d'Edward et les attacha grâce aux draps aux barreaux du lit. Il le bâillonna à l'aide de sa main, tandis que de l'autre il déshabillait Edward. Le blond tenta de le mordre ça eut juste pour effet que Envy lui donne un coup de poing, avec une force très modérée, dans la figure. Il se déshabilla ensuite lui-même et usa d'un mouchoir qu'il venait de trouver sur la table basse comme bâillon. Et pour qu'Edward ne le recrache pas il utilisa du papier collant qu'il trouva dans sa poche. Puisqu'il l'avait mis là justement pour ce cas-là.

Edward se débattait et lui donna même plusieurs coups de pied, avec l'auto-mail. Envy râla un coup et lui attacha les pieds avec les vêtements d'Ed. Ce dernier essaya toujours de se débattre, et avec frénésie. Envy lui sourit et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose qu'il avait mis dans les habits de Roy. Des préservatifs. Il n'était pas salaud au point de lui donner des MST au Fullmetal Nabot. Même si il doutait qu'il en ait avec sa régénération et qu'au vu des réactions de Ed il semblait encore puceau.

Envy partit dès son méfait, fait et il rentra dans l'hôtel où il était avec Lust. Il récupéra son apparence préférée et alla se prendre une bonne douche. Le lendemain il discuta avec Lust de Hughes. Enfin. Ils firent leur méfait le soir même et le lendemain Envy alla voir Lust.

- Je suppose que tu pourras aller informer Tu-Sais-Qui de la réussite de la mission seul !

- Bien sûr ! Répondit la luxure.

- Dans ce cas, si on me cherche je serais à Rush Valley.

Sur ces mots le vert fila. Il alla prendre un billet de train ou plutôt, il tua le vendeur et prit un billet avant de filer dans le train et d'entrer de justesse avant que les portes fermes. Il prit une apparence anodine et alla ce chercher une place. Il s'installa et regarda le magnifique paysage, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, le paysage comme-ci il y avait quelque chose à faire. Le train s'arrêta et Envy sortit en vitesse. Il récupéra sa chère apparence puis partit à la recherche d'un nabot au cheveux blond. Il le trouva mais il était avec la pouffe blonde et le tas de ferrailles. Envy arriva quand même à attraper la capuche d'Edward à un coin de rue et à le tirer. Il l'emmena beaucoup plus loin.

- Lâche-moi ! Gueula Edward incapable d'utiliser l'alchimie car Envy avait sa main dans la main d'Edward.

- Pas envie ! Fit Envy avant de le jeter au sol et de s'installer à côté de lui, sa jambe par-dessus celle d'Edward pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas.

Le blondinet lui lança un regard noir et tenta de se dégager. Rien n'y fit. Il frappa alors ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tenta de transmuter son auto-mail mais à cet instant Envy l'embrassa se qui étonna Edward qui ne fit plus rien. Envy retira ses lèvres et lui lança un sourire ravageur, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Que…mais…ESPECE DE MALADE ! S'écria Edward sortant ses gonds.

- Waw ! Tu es tellement magnifique quand tu es en colère. Fit Envy d'un ton sexy.

Edward lui lança un regard étonné et essaya de nouveau de se dégager, sous le sourire d'Envy. Il voulu retransmuter son auto-mail et rebelote Envy l'embrassa. Mais cette fois Edward réagit et le repoussa violemment. Envy écarquilla les yeux puis regarda Edward et il lui sourit encore une fois.

- EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ?

- NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ?

- Hum, on dirait que tu es recherché !

- Ouais…

- On se barre alors ! S'écria Envy avant de se lever et d'emmener Edward derrière lui.

Edward se fit donc traîné par une plante verte qui vire fou. Envy l'emmena assez loin puis se laissa retomber dans l'herbe entraînant le pauvre Edward dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva sur Envy avec l'incapacité de bouger car ses hanches enserrées par des jambes. Son cou par des bras. Il se retrouvait ses propres mains de part et d'autre du cou d'Envy et ses genoux proches de son entrejambes. Le blond en put que rougir d'une telle situation.

- Un jour t'essaye de me tuer et l'autre de…t'essaye de me faire quoi au juste ? Interrogea Edward.

- Hum…rien ! Alors…Edward c'est ça ? Qu'es-ce qui t'amène à Rush Valley ?

Edward n'y croyait pas. Ce type qui ressemblait à une plante verte, s'y croyait vraiment. Il y avait à peine deux ou trois jours ils se tapaient l'un sur l'autre et là. Tout était différent. Edward eut du mal à déglutir quand il vu son sourire Sexy. Encore plus beau que celui de Roy, se laissa même penser Edward avant de devoir retenir ses larmes. Ce que Roy lui avait fait hier… Il dut retenir ses larmes, surtout face à ce type.

- Au faite…moi, je m'appelle Envy. Dit ce dernier avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille d'Ed.

- Envy ? Interrogea Ed qui virait au rouge.

- Si je te le dis ! Fit ce dernier.

- EDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ?

- NIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ?

- Grr…chiant ceux-là !

Edward papillonna des paupières puis posa un baiser au coin des lèvres d'Envy.

- Il faudrait que j'y aille ! Annonça Edward.

Envy le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward et de le relâcher. Edward se leva et partit vers Al et Winry. Envy resta allongé dans l'herbe sans un mot. Il ferma les yeux et resongea aux lèvres d'Edward sur le coin des siennes avant de se relever avec souplesse et il alla se trouver une chambre d'hôtel ou pour être plus précis, alla tuer les gens d'une chambre d'hôtel qui lui plaisait bien. Il s'y installa et alla même prendre une douche avant d'aller paresser sur son lit. Il se leva et sortit. Il se balada dans Rush Valley. Songeant à Edward. Il l'appréciait. Lui, le nouveau fils d'Hoenheim. On lui aurait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il marchait dans la rue regardant les endroits qui pourrait conquérir le cœur d'Ed. Subitement quelque chose entra en contact avec lui. Il faillit bien tuer cet importun si ça n'avait pas été Ed.

- Edward ?

- Oh…Envy ? Fit le blond avant de remettre une mèche en place.

Envy lui caressa la joue, Edward fit un pas en avant et posa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Envy.

- Salut…je voulais…te parler…Enfin, Al sera au courant que je suis venu te voir, mais…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Envy étonné en l'emmenant marcher dans la rue.

- Avec Al, on se dit tout ou presque… Il est même au courant pour… Commença Ed avant de se taire.

- Quoi ? Demanda Envy d'un ton doux avant de s'arrêter.

Edward s'arrêta également. Envy lui fit signe d'attendre et fila tuer deux trois personnes pour récolter de l'argent puis il revint. Il attrapa le poignet d'Edward et l'entraîna vers un restaurent.

- Alors…de quoi Al est au courant ? Interrogea Envy en prenant une place dans un restaurant.

- C'est…personnel. Dit Edward en s'installant.

Envy sourit de façon sexy à Edward. Le blond s'empourpra. Envy partit dans un grand éclat de rire, d'abord un brin sadique puis un rire de joie. Il caressa la main d'Ed. Un contact doux et rassurant. Le serveur arriva et Envy du se retenir de le tuer pour les avoirs privés de ce moment. Edward commanda un plat de soufflé alors qu'Envy se contentait d'une limonade.

Edward sourit à Envy, un sourire timide. Il ignorait pourquoi il était venu voir Envy. Il avait voulu le voir et il était sortit de l'endroit où il logeait. Edward regarda la main d'Envy qui jouait sur la sienne.

- Envy…je l'ai dit à Al mais il n'a pas su comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ?

-…Je…

Edward ferma les yeux. Mais pourquoi es-ce qu'il lui parlait de ça ? Ils étaient ennemis pourtant. Alors pourquoi…Envy lui attrapa la main et la serra dans sa main. Il posa un baiser dessus.

- Je me suis fait…Murmura Edward en se penchant pour qu'Envy soit le seul à attendre.

Envy savait de quoi voulait parler Edward. Il en était la faute après tout. Edward se pencha d'autant plus. Ils furent cependant interrompus par le serveur. Envy grogna. Ils se remirent normalement. Le serveur servit avant de partir. Edward serra la main d'Envy. Une larme coula.

- J'ai été violé par l'homme que j'aime ! Dit Edward dans un murmure.

- C'était la preuve qu'il ne t'aimait pas…Répondit Envy.

- Je…j'étais persuadé que si…tout en lui le prouvait…On c'était enfin déclaré tout allait bien…Il voulait toujours aller plus loin et je l'arrêtais mais je…je croyais pas…Dit Edward dont les larmes commençaient à couler.

Le blond serra sa fourchette dans sa main. Il baissa la tête. Envy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ignorait qu'il lui ferait tant de mal, mais au moins, maintenant il était là pour le consoler.

- Et…ce…connard ! M'a appelé pour savoir pourquoi je l'avais plaqué…comme-ci…comme-ci il savait pas ! Geignit Edward.

- Ca va allez Ed ! Lui assura Envy.

Edward secoua la tête avec ferveur. Envy se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi il avait fait tant de mal à Edward puis il se demanda pourquoi il pensait ça avant de se rendre compte, qu'il avait eu un réel coup de cœur pour Edward. Il déglutit difficilement. Envy attrapa Edward par la main et le fit se lever. Il l'emmena dehors prendre l'air. Il ne paya pas bien sûr. Envy payait rarement. Il l'emmena se promener pour qu'il oublie un peu. Rien n'y faisait, Ed continuait de pleurer à son côté.

- Tu veux venir chez moi ? Demanda Envy.

- Quoi…mais… ? Fit Edward avec une moue toute triste.

- T'es malade, Ed, je te ferais rien ! Dit Envy.

Ed le regarda timidement avant de déclarer qu'il devait dire à Al et Winry qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit. Sur cette « demande » Envy l'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit où il logeait. Ed laissa Envy sur le pas de la porte et entra. Mais Envy put tout entendre.

- Oh Ed…un appel pour toi !

Envy regarda par la fenêtre, Ed s'avancer vers le téléphone et poser son oreille contre ce dernier.

- Allô, Edward Elric…Co…Colonel ?...Pourquoi autant de formalité ? A votre avis !...Ouais…mon œil vous savez pas…je…Tais-toi !

Sur ces mots Ed raccrocha et se mit à pleurer. Il alla ensuite voir Al et Winry avant de sortir. Il alla se jeter dans les bras de Envy pour pleurer de tout son soûl. Envy l'emmena à l'hôtel en le serrant contre lui et le laissant pleurer. Il était incapable de le consoler, surtout que Roy ne pouvait savoir pourquoi Ed lui en voulait. Arrivé à l'hôtel, dans la chambre d'Envy, ce dernier laissa Ed s'installer sur le lit et il alla lui acheter un cacao chaud dehors. Le laissant seul avec ses idées noires. Le vert revint vite. Edward était occupé à essayer de retirer son haut mais ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait même pas à déboutonner son unique bouton.

- Attends ! Fit Envy en s'approchant de lui.

Il posa le cacao sur la table basse puis s'installa à côté d'Edward, il avança la main vers le bouton de la veste d'Edward et ce dernier recula instinctivement. Envy soupira et lui caressa la main. Il se pencha un peu et lui montra qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Non, même quand il l'avait violer, il ne lui avait voulu aucun mal, il n'avait pas cru un instant…Envy s'en voulu. Edward, au bout d'un moment, se laissa faire. Envy put donc lui détacher l'unique bouton de sa veste et le regarder la retirer. Il put voir l'auto-mail et la peau d'Ed. Il ne put résister à la toucher. Il lui caressa son bras, il avait la peau si douce. Edward se déroba à ses mains.

Envy lui lança un regard puis Edward retira, malhabilement, ses gants avant de prendre le cacao chaud qu'Envy lui avait acheté. Le vert l'observa en silence. Il lui fit un léger sourire quand le blond releva la tête.

- Merci ! Dit Ed.

- C'est un plaisir ! Répondit Envy même si il ignorait pourquoi il le remerciait.

Edward termina de boire la boisson chaude puis reposa le gobelet vide sur la table de chevet. Edward ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'étirer un bon coup. Edward observa la pièce.

- Il n'y a qu'un lit ! Dit-il d'un ton un peu trop froid.

- C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas besoin de dormir ! Le lit est pour toi…et si tu as trop peur je sortirais de la chambre jusqu'au lever du jour ! Assura Envy.

- Non, ça iras ! Je ne crois pas…que tu ferais pareil chose ! Dit Edward.

- Non, sans doute pas ! Dit Envy d'un ton triste avant d'aller se poser sur le sol, contre le mur.

Edward regarda Envy. Ils discutèrent deux à trois heures puis Edward se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement. Le vert se leva et s'approcha du blond. Il l'observa dormir, il était si beau. Il lui caressa la joue avec plaisir. Il se retint de l'embrasser, il lui avait déjà fait bien assez de mal. Envy se contenta de s'asseoir au sol et de le regardez dormir. Il resta à l'observer toute la nuit et quand au matin, Ed se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vu c'était Envy, qui l'observait.

- Bonjour. Murmura Envy en posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward.

- Bonjour. Fit Edward d'une voix endormie avant d'imiter Envy.

- Ed ? Fit Envy.

- …Je…sais pas pourquoi je fais ça ! Dit Edward lentement.

- Tu as des lèvres si douces ! Murmura Envy avant de se lever.

Ed le regarda se lever. Envy sortit le laissant seul pour se r'habiller. Le vert alla lui acheter du pain au chocolat chaud ainsi qu'un cacao avant de revenir voir Edward. Il lui donna la nourriture. Edward le remercia et déjeuna.

- Il faudrait peut-être…que je retourne voir Al et Winry.

- Oh…

- Je…Envy…on pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir…on n'a pas eu le temps hier !

- Parfait ! Répondit Envy.

- Je viendrais te chercher et je t'emmènerais et je payerais ! Dit Edward dans un sourire.

Envy ne résista pas et l'embrassa. Edward se crispa un instant, puis se colla un peu à Envy avant de répondre à son baiser. Envy fut réellement content qu'il lui réponde en sachant qu'il s'agissait d'Envy. Il colla le blond à lui et lui caressa le dos. Edward quand à lui enserra la nuque de ses poignets. L'homonculus demanda l'entrée de la bouche de l'alchimiste en caressant de sa langue ses lèvres. Edward ouvrit les lèvres après une longue hésitation et leurs langues purent se découvrir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent après un instant et Edward posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Envy avant de retirer ses poignets et de faire quelque pas en arrière. Il posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu…waw ! Fit simplement Edward.

- Je t'en fais de l'effet mon petit Ed !

- Je ne suis pas le plus petit nain du monde ! S'énerva Edward.

Envy rigola puis serra Ed contre lui. Il l'embrassa encore une fois furtivement puis Edward fila. Envy resta à rêvasser sur son lit jusqu'au soir où Ed vint frapper à sa porte. Envy ouvrit immédiatement la porte et Ed l'embrassa. Envy répondit avec plaisir à ce baiser. Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, longtemps à s'embrasser avant que Ed ne l'emmène dans un restaurent. Ils s'installèrent. Envy prit la main d'Edward et la caressa avec un sourire. Il vint même lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres par-dessus la table. Le serveur arriva. Edward commanda un plat de moules alors qu'Envy ne prenait qu'une boisson avec des scampi à l'ail.

- On ne peut pas dire que tu manges…ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'argent ! Lui assura Edward au vu de la commande.

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas le besoin de manger ! Lui dit Envy avant de lui faire un clin d'œil sexy.

Edward rougit et caressa la main d'Envy. Le vert arbora un sourire. Il observa le visage d'Edward. Il était magnifique. Edward se pencha et lui vola un baiser juste avant que le serveur vienne déposer les plats. Une fois qu'il fut partit, les deux jeunes gens discutèrent de tout et de rien tout en mangeant. Edward insista pour qu'Envy goûte une moule et le fit la manger. Envy quand à lui n'ennuya pas trop Edward. Il se contenta de lui caresser la main et de le dévorer des yeux.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent chez Envy. Edward trouva immédiatement sa place sur le lit d'Envy. Le vert sourit et vint l'y rejoindre. Il lui déboutonna son bouton de sa veste, comme le jour auparavant. Edward lui fit un léger sourire. Envy lui retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Ed après une hésitation se coucha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Envy. Le vert sourit et lui détacha sa natte. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward. Lui défaisant sa natte par la même occasion. Edward se blottit contre Envy et poussa un soupir de bien être. Il finit même par s'endormir, bercé par la respiration artificielle d'Envy.

Le vert l'observa dormir toute la nuit, en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Ed. Profitant de son odeur qui l'enivrait. Il adorait le contact d'Edward. Au matin, Edward l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjour. Envy lui répondit avec plaisir. Ils profitèrent l'un de l'autre un court instant. Ed n'aurait pas du rester chez Envy, Al et Winry l'attendait. Envy emmena donc Ed dehors et lui paya un croissant avant qu'ils ne se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou logeait Ed.

- On se revoit ce soir ? Demanda Envy.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit Ed avec un large sourire.

Envy le laissa donc devant la porte et erra un peu dans les rues. Il attendait le soir désespérément. Ce dont il ne pouvait pas s'attendre c'était qu'une femme arriva avec un homme baraqué pour venir chercher Edward. Envy les suivit étonné. Il fut même courroucé de les voir l'emmener vers un train. Envy s'approcha assez et vu qu'il avait été carrément ligoté. Il observa la femme avec perplexité. Edward fut monté dans le train et Envy rentra dedans discrètement. Il s'approcha du compartiment où était Edward et prit une apparence quelconque avant d'entrer dans le compartiment.

- Edward…c'est moi ! Annonça Envy.

- Désolé ! Fit ce dernier.

Envy s'avança vers Edward, il se mit à son niveau et l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime !

- Je…je crois que je t'aime ! Répondit Edward.

Envy l'embrassa encore une fois et Ed répondit.

- Mais…il faudrait que tu partes…si Izumi…

- Je comprends mon Ed. Je vais y aller…on se retrouvera !

- Dublith ! Annonça Edward.

Envy lui caressa la joue et sauta par la fenêtre hors du train. Il arriva sur le quai, repris son apparence et se dirigea vers le logis d'Ed. Il entra dedans et attrapa le téléphone qui sonnait.

- Edward ? C'est toi ? Demanda une voix un peu stressée.

- Oui ! Répondit Envy en usant de la voix d'Ed.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer bon sang ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Fit Roy d'un ton triste.

- TU n'as rien fait de mal, mais Ed est persuadé du contraire ! Dit Envy avec sa propre voix.

- Que… ?

- Je m'appelle Envy, craints ce nom, je l'ai violé avec ton apparence pour le détruire. Et une fois qu'il a été détruit, j'ai été là, moi, pour calmer ses pleurs. J'ai été le soutien dont il a eut besoin quand le grand amour de sa vie, Roy Mustang l'a violé… Sur ces mots…Colonel Mustang. Adieu ! Fit Envy avant de raccrocher.

Le vert partit dans un grand éclat de rire sadique. Ed était à lui, à lui et pas à cet imbécile de Roy et jamais il ne le récupérerait après ce qu' « il » lui avait fait. Envy sourit encore une fois et s'étira content d'avoir Ed. Il l'aimait et ça ne pourrait aller qu'en crescendo. Il décida donc d'aller lui aussi à Dublith, entre autre pour voir sa mère mais aussi parce qu'il y avait le Fullmetal qui s'y rendait.

Il se demanda si il n'aurait pas du simplement rester dans le train puis soupira et alla regarder les horaires pour prendre le prochain train direction Dublith. Envy n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Envy se leva et alla se glisser dans le train. Il alla prendre une place et se posa en regardant par la vitre. Le train tarda à s'ébranler pour partir mais quand il le fit enfin, Envy soupira. Il regarda le paysage par la fenêtre sans en avoir grand intérêt. Il devait juste regarder quelque chose pour se distraire et on ne pouvait pas dire que ça marchait de surcroît. Envy se leva immédiatement quand le train s'arrêta et il descendit. Il était à Dublith. Il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le petit Blond de son cœur.

Envy marcha donc dans la ville de Dublith qu'il connaissait si bien. Soudain il se souvint qu'il connaissait cette femme, Izumi. Elle avait été l'élève de Dante. Il la remettait enfin. Le vert se mordit la lèvre inférieur un court instant puis se remit à marché. Il y avait autre chose dont il était au courant pour cette femme, grâce à Dante mais il ignorait quoi. En tout cas il savait où elle habitait, en prenant en compte qu'elle n'avait pas déménagé.

Il se dirigea donc vers la boucherie. Puis vers la maison d'Izumi. Il se cacha à l'aide de la façade et observa silencieusement ce qui se passait. Une histoire étrange avec un chat, si il comprenait bien. Il se pencha pour mieux voir et soupira de consternation. Une fillette geignait parce que son chat était mort. Envy ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vu Edward. Le vert dut par contre attendre que la nuit tombe avant de pouvoir aller le voir. Il attrapa un caillou et le jeta avec le moins de force possible sur la vitre. Il attendit un moment avant d'en jeter d'autre enfin la fenêtre s'ouvrit sur un Edward aux cheveux détaché et mouillé.

Envy lui fit un large sourire. Edward se pencha à la fenêtre, il souriait également. Subitement alors qu'Envy allait lui proposer de venir le chercher, Edward lui fit signe de ne pas bouger puis il fit une transmutation et fit apparaître des escaliers grâce au mur et il descendit avant de remettre le mur comme il était avant. Le blond s'accrocha à Envy et l'embrassa, le vert répondit au baiser d'Edward avec plaisir tout en le collant contre lui. Le blond s'accrocha à lui de plus belle en joignant ses poignets derrière la nuque du vert.

Envy n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lui demander l'entrée de sa bouche. Edward entrouvrit ses lèvres bien sûr. Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent à nouveau, jouant un ballet que seul les amoureux pouvaient connaître. Envy alla même jusqu'à plaquer Edward contre le mur de la maison d'Izumi. Edward se tendit un court instant avant de reprendre le baiser. Envy le sentit tendu et le colla un tout petit peu moins au mur et reprit le baiser avec ardeur.

Ils s'arrêtèrent subitement en entendant un bruit étrange. Edward papillonna des paupières puis remarqua Al qui lui faisait signe de rentrer. Edward se détacha d'Envy et refit les escaliers et fila à l'intérieur. Il défit son alchimie puis envoya un baiser papillon a Envy avant de refermer la fenêtre. Le vert grogna puis partit.

Il alla voir sa chère maman pour avoir accès au bain et à un lit si l'envie le prenait de dormir. Il entra sans frapper. De toute manière avec son état de vieille elle n'était pas en état de plaire aux hommes.

- Ka-san c'est moi ! Gueula Envy dans la maison avant de fermer la porte.

Dante descendit avec un air exaspéré et regarda son « cher » fils. Elle le dévisagea. Le vert se contenta seulement de sourire.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda Dante suspicieuse.

- Non, je venais savoir si tu avais été informé de la réussite de la mission ! Fit Envy en attrapant un des chocolats de Dante.

- Oui, beau travail. Dit-elle d'un ton morne en le voyant manger l'un de ses précieux chocolat.

- N'es-ce pas ? Je vais rester un moment à Dublith. Annonça Envy.

- Très bien, j'aurais peut-être besoin de tes services prochainement ! Lui répondit Dante.

- Alors, puis-je usé d'une de tes chambres ? Oui ? Merci ! Fit Envy avant de monter à l'étage et se choisir une chambre.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et ferma les yeux pour penser à Edward. Il réfléchit longuement, toute la nuit même, mais le lendemain quand il voulut aller voir Edward, il entendu dire qu'il était avec Al sur l'île de Yokk. Il râla et du donc attendre que la nuit tomber. Pour passer le temps, il décida de prendre un bain puis de se promener dans Dublith. Le soir il grimpa directement à la chambre d'Edward et frappa à la vitre. Edward, vint immédiatement lui ouvrir.

- Hello ! Fit Envy avec un sourire.

- Tu loges où ? Demanda innocemment Edward.

- Hum…chez ma mère ! Pourquoi ? Interrogea Envy en s'installant sur l'appuie de fenêtre.

- Je m'inquiétais, juste un peu, pour toi ! Dit Ed avec un sourire timide.

- T'inquiète pas ça va ! Fit Envy en posant ses lèvres sur celle d'Edward.

- Dit…euh…tu connais tous les homonculus ? Demanda Ed.

- Ouais, bien sûr ! Répondit Envy.

- Un gamin de douze ans ça te dit quelque chose…parce que je crois…Commença Edward.

- Un gamin de douze ans ? Interrogea Envy perplexe.

- Oui…ce n'est pas… ?

- Il…doit s'agir de…non ! Non, je connais pas ! Fit finalement Envy.

Il embrassa Edward.

- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller. Fit Envy avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol.

Envy partit en courant jusqu'à chez Dante, il entra en fracassant la porte. Il fila à l'étage et frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Il entra en fermant les yeux.

- Ka-san, j'ai peut-être trouvé Wrath.

- Bravo, Envy c'est magnifique ! Je te mets sur cette mission. Lui dit-elle.

- Merci ! Fit Envy avec un sourire avant de sortir.

Il alla se laver la bouche pour avoir dit Merci mais il fallait mieux avec Dante. Il alla ensuite épier le soi-disant gamin qui était censé être Wrath. Bon, c'était vrai il en profita pour surtout épié Edward. Le lendemain, alors qu'il se reposait prêt de la maison, transformer en chat, il entendit une dispute puis vu le petit partir en courant. Edward à ses trousses la seule chose que Envy pensa encore complètement dans les vapes fut « Oh mon Edward » avant de se lever et de penser à les suivre, toujours en chat pour le camouflage.

Encore complètement endormi, Envy ne comprit pas grand-chose. Le gamin finit chez l'armée et il râla parce qu'il devrait encore prendre l'apparence de Pride. Il le fit et se dirigea vers le QG d'un pas morne. Il détestait cette mission finalement, pourquoi devait-il courir partout. Il râla. Arriva dans le QG et chercha le petit. Il avait plutôt intérêt à le trouver vite fait, il avait des pierres rouges dans sa poche et avait une grande envie de les manger. Il arriva quand un alchimiste était en train de discuter avec deux hommes de l'armée, avec Edward et Izumi, un tel fouillis qu'il ni comprenait rien. Sauf que le gosse en question était dans les bras d'Izumi.

- Occupez-vous plutôt du QG. Fit Envy dans l'apparence de Pride.

Les deux alchimistes d'état parlèrent entre eux. Envy fut courroucé quand Izumi osa frappa son Edward., si il avait eut le temps il lui aurait bien fait voir à celle-là. Non mais. Sur ce le professeur d'Edward partit et elle se retrouva incapable de bouger. Envy en profita pour venir attraper le gosse et puisqu'il était le généralissime quand il partit il put bénéficier de protection, il emmena donc Wrath dans une pièce pour lui donner les pierres rouges, il en profita pour le monter un peu contre Edward. Juste pour être sûr que le gosse n'y toucherait pas.

***TO BE CONTINUED***

Voir Au Cœur Pur pour la suite.

Il me semble que c'est un peu sec sur la fin mais comme ça revenait à décrire la moitié de l'épisode 31…

Enfin, dédié à Chii46 ^-^

Voilà ton RoyEd et EnvyEd


End file.
